Jack (Pretty in Blue)
Hansel, later known as Jack, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the eighth episode of the seventh season. He is portrayed by guest stars Nathan Parsons and Seth Isaac Johnson. He is the original counterpart of Nick Branson. Jack is based on the character of the same name from the folktale "Jack and the Beanstalk" and the fairytale and legend "Jack the Giant Killer". He is also based on Hansel from the fairytale "Hansel and Gretel". History Jack encounters Henry, becoming his first friend in this realm. Together, they escape some giants. Afterward, they part ways as Henry plans to return to his home of Storybrooke and Jack plans to go to Agrabah. However, they are reunited when Jack arrives at the Resistance Camp, informing Tiana, the leader of the Resistance, that he is looking for Henry. They briefly pretend to quarrel by recreating a scene from Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back before breaking the facade to hug each other, and Henry introduces Jack to his new companion, Ella. After Henry and Ella's daughter Lucy is born, Jack congratulates his friend for becoming a new father, however, Drizella arrives to forewarn the heroes about a Dark Curse she will cast on the child's eighth birthday. As Jack and his allies arm themselves against Drizella, who moves to attack them with her magic, she finds herself turning into a statue because of a trap the heroes created with Lady Tremaine's help. Eight years later during Lucy's birthday, Jack is present as the girl prepares to blow out her cake candles. The celebration is interrupted by Gothel, who frees Drizella and makes it known she intends to aid her in casting the curse. Later when Lucy reports that Henry was taken by Gothel's coven of witches, Jack prepares to go with Hook and Tiger Lily to rescue him, but Ella stops them because she is aware this is part of Drizella's plan to distract them from the curse. As Regina and Zelena confront Drizella to stop her from casting the curse, the others surprise the other coven witches, with Jack holding one of the cloaked women as a hostage. Drizella, not to be intimidated, blackmails Regina into enacting the curse to save Henry, whose heart is now poisoned, by bringing him to a Land Without Magic. After the curse is cast, Jack is swept away to Hyperion Heights along with everyone else. }} Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *Jack is the only character whose first iteration was a different gender. He is also only one of two second iterations to have two first iterations, the other being Rapunzel Tremaine. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *Jack was the name given to Neal Cassidy during his casting.http://www.spoilertv.com/2012/07/once-upon-time-season-2-role-of-jack.html |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing *Among the numerous fairy tale illustrations and cut-outs pinned to the wall in Henry's room is "Jack and the Fairy Harp, Escaping From the Giant"File:310LightsOut.png by the British caricaturist and book illustrator George Cruikshank, from his book Fairy Library (c. 1853-1854), later re-published as The Cruikshank Fairy-Book in 1911. It depicts a scene from "Jack and the Beanstalk", where Jack escapes from the giant. Costume Notes *The vest Jack is wearing when he reunites with HenryFile:708Promo32.jpg is the same vest Robin Hood wears in "Heart of Gold".File:417WellThenConsider.png File:417FactThereIs.png Jack wears the vest again when Henry introduces Lucy to the groupFile:710ToDeliverAMessage.png and during the casting of the Dark Curse.File:710Jack.png *The vest Jack is wearing during Lucy's birthday celebrationFile:710HowLuckyWeAre.png is the same vest Robin Hood wears in "Lacey",File:219DontYouKnow.png "The Heart of the Truest Believer",File:301WhatsWrong.png "Quite a Common Fairy",File:303AChance.png "New York City Serenade",File:312LousyWithThem.png "Witch Hunt",File:313Promo2.jpg "The Tower",File:314IWouldIf.png "A Curious Thing",File:319SheWontHide.png "Operation Mongoose Part 1"File:421Handgrip.png and the Once Upon a Time in Wonderland episode "Forget Me Not".File:W103Promo14.jpg **The vest is also worn by Robin Hood's Wish Realm counterpart, Robin of Locksley, in "Wish You Were Here",File:610ThisIsARobbery.png "Tougher Than the Rest"File:611Promo18.jpg and "Page 23".File:614SorryAboutThat.png Appearances References }} fr:Jack Category:Male Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters